Cinder Fall (RWBY Chibi)
Cinder Fall is one of the main antagonists of the American web cartoon RWBY. However, she also appears as a villain in the non-canon comedy spinoff series RWBY Chibi. Here, her personality and goals are extremely simplified to her being a character who simply wants to do evil for no apparent reason. She is also funny and incompetent in the series as well. She is voiced by Jessica Nigri (English) and Yūko Kaida (Japanese), who did the voice of her canon counterpart. Story On top of her appearances in episode segments, she also appears in two of the many transitions; one, she blows a kiss at the screen, in the other she is chased by Zwei. In "Episode 18", she is seen plotting with Emerald. Ruby and Nora burst into the room, unknowing that she is evil. Cinder desperately tries to hide a whiteboard with evil plans, but the two heroes are still totally oblivious to it. In "Episode 19", she makes a brief appearance after being defeated in an evil scheme by Zwei. In "Episode 20", she and Ruby are seen trying to pull away Zwei and her Beowolf, both apologizing for their pet's behavior. In "Episode 21", there is a segment where Ruby tries to remember Cinder's last name, resulting in several clips taking the pun names into effect, such as "Cinder Falls", and "Cinder Mall". In "Cinder Stalls", she attempts to stall Neptune and Sun, who are trying to get into her room to check for evil plans, as Mercury, Emerald, and Neo attempt to hide their plans and equipment. In "Cinder LOLs", she laughs at Mercury and Emerald after they fall down the stairs. In "Cinder Bawls", world peace is achieved and all the villains, especially Cinder, are extremely distraught. In "Episode 22", she looks on, embarrassed, as Mercury continually attempts to get through airport security, but is constantly stopped due to his metal legs. In "Episode 24", it is revealed that RWBY Chibi was "filmed before a live audience". Cinder and the other villains appear at the end for the curtain call. Appearance Cinder's appearance is a cuter, more simplified ("Chibi") version of her canon appearance. She has long black hair and glowing orange eyes. She wears a strapless crimson and gold dress with gold sleeve ends and a black triangular trim pattern at the bottom. She wears black shorts under her dress as well as a black choker and black earrings. she also wears a black, gem-lined anklet on her right leg and a pair of black glass high heels. She also has a tattoo of her emblem on her back. Personality Unlike her canon counterpart who is cunning, cruel, and powerful, Cinder in RWBY Chibi is bumbling and incompetent. Rather than having an enigmatic and/or larger goal like the original, she simply wants to do evil without any of the heroes catching onto her schemes. She openly refers to her actions as evil and is all-around a much more cartoony, dimwitted, and over-the-top villain compared to the more subtle villainy of the original. Gallery Pictures Rwby_chibi_cinder_by_metalsonic612-dagrpwr.png rwby_chibi_episode_18_cinder_fall_poster_02_by_raidenraider-dajywgp.png Chibi_18_00019.png|Cinder plots with Emerald. Chibi_21_00016.png|Cinder shopping with Emerald and Mercury. Chibi_21_00018.png|Cinder falls down stairs. Chibi_21_00032.png|Cinder's hilarious defeat. Chibi_transition_cinder.gif|Cinder blowing a kiss in a transition. Chibi_transition_cinder2.gif|Cinder being chased by Zwei in a transition. Cinder05.png|Cinder in the original show. Videos RWBY Chibi - Episode 18 RWBY Chibi - Episode 21 Trivia *The plot of the segment "Cinder Who?" in "Episode 21" was based on a Beacon Strips comic by Darcelle Majors. *Parts of Cinder's "Ultimate Evil Plan" written on the board are "Chaos = Yes Please!", "Hugs = No!", "Grimms = Lots & Lots!" and "Puppies = Probably Not". *The song that plays during "Cinder Who?" is named "Cinder ________?". Composer Alex Abraham released the track on his SoundCloud for free public streaming. *The outfit Cinder is seen holding during the "Cinder Who?" segment of "Episode 21" is her casual outfit during Volume 3 of the original show. *Many fans consider Cinder's "Chibi" adaptation to be one of the funniest due to the stark contrast between the murderous original and the incompetent parody. Category:Villainesses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Elementals Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Dimwits